Trust A Try
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: A Song fic about Duo and Usagi!


_Trust A Try_

By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)

You know I don't Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, namely Duo, Usagi, and Seiya, etc. As for the song, it belongs to Janet Jackson, I'm just barrowing all three for this ficcie. Enjoy!

Note: I was listening to this whole album, because I couldn't get enough of if and JJ is on of my fave singers, and while listening to it, this song caught my attention, and this idea just came to me. So I just have to write it down, if you know what I mean.

_~Trust not an easy thing you say_

_  Never thought the game of love_

_  This way you'd play_

_  By the things you do~_

"_Matte_ Duo-kun!" Usagi called after her boyfriend of eight months. She only had been talking to Seiya. What was so wrong with that? He was one of her best friends next to Rei. True, she had known him longer than she did Duo, but he didn't have to go and get all upset about it.

This was the first time in two years since she had seen Seiya, and she could not just say hi because Duo disliked it.

Sighing, she watched as Duo's outraged figure disappeared out the door. Why did he have to act like this? There was nothing going on with Seiya.

"Mind him Seiya-kun, he's not usually like this." she apologized for his actions, meaning being rude and sarcastic.

Seiya shrugged, he was used to it, since Haruka had treated him the same way when he first met her, over Odango and Michiru. "It's cool _Odango." he smiled faintly, "I think you should talk to him though."_

Usagi nodded slowly, her expression weary, "He's usually very cheerful, _demo_ I don't understand why he acts like this sometimes."

Seiya shook his head, snickering a bit, "_Odango, you must be blind."_

"_Nani_?" she looked at him, arching an eyebrow, questioning.

"One word, jealousy."

"You think?"

"_Hai_."

"Sweet." Usagi laughed sarcastically.

The teen idol placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not the one that ached from Duo's tight grip when they shook hands. "Talk to him Odango."

"Yeah, I should." she half smiled and hugged him, "It was good to see you again Seiya."

He hugged her back, "Same to you."

His embrace made her feel better, but it was not the same as Duo holding her. Yes she did have a slight crush on Seiya, but that was a long time ago. Her love for him was platonic, plain, and simple. She only had eyes for a certain handsome braided guy, "I have to go, talk to you soon." she said, leaning back, and kissing his cheek, "_Ja ne_." she waved, making her way to the hotel door, and glanced back at him, smiling sweetly. He waved, grinning. 

With that, she closed the door behind her, and left, her eyes glued to the floor, feeling uncomfortable with how Duo had treated Seiya.

_~Never thought these things_

_  I would go through with you~_

Duo had embarrassed her in front of Seiya, just by his cockiness, and rude attitude. He didn't have to like that. It was childless and immature. This was the only time she had a chance to see him, since he was doing a concert with his friend's Taiki and Yaten. Their concert was tomorrow night, and she didn't know if she was going to go or not.

The Three Lights were as popular as ever, and Seiya had given her and Duo two front row tickets, but would he pull what he did earlier. Would he even go if she asked him?

Sometimes Duo could be so sweet and funny. He also had a way of making her feel better when she was down. Not only that, but he made her laugh, and added cheer to her life. She loved him just for being himself. That is why she started dating him to begin with. She found him interesting, and she wanted to get to know him, but she didn't expect this.

"Duo." she whispered, her eyes sad, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

_~Pain trickery and deceit_

_  All the wrongs that you put me through~_

At times, she felt like there was something missing from their relationship, just what it was, and she couldn't place it. Sometimes, emptiness was all she felt. It began to rub off on her, because she could tell Duo felt that way a lot more lately. Why should he? She did everything to make him feel love and affection, the question was, did he appreciate it, or notice it. This was one feeling she loathed desperately, the doubt, was she just wasting her time on him.

"_Iie_. I have never felt this way about anyone." she constantly told herself, ignoring the hurt and uncertainty, blocking it from her mind.

So what if he wasn't always cheerful, and funny, there was more to him than just cracking jokes. He used to able to hide his true feelings behind that goofy grin of his, but hardly ever now. Most of the time, he acted like a completely different person, someone she didn't know.

_~If you don't wanna say_

_  Still love you anyway~_

So many thoughts ran through Usagi's mind, everything she reflected, from Seiya's words, to her memories of Duo, the good and bad ones. But her stomach felt like it was tided in knots, giving her a nauseous feeling.

Sure Duo had yet to tell her he loved her as she did him, but that was beside the point. Whatever she was feeling, pain, doubt, uncertainty, she didn't like it. It mad her feel sick with heartache, and she already went through that with Mamoru. No matter how hard she tried, their relationship went down the drain, just because he couldn't stop his wandering eyes, or impulses to cheat.

That was it, she had enough. There had to be someone that she knew she could really be with. She wanted that person to be Duo, which is the reason why she stayed with him, to be sure if she could be in love with him always.

Sharing an apartment with him was his idea, he had asked her to live with him, and she agreed. They both liked the idea, and it worked. Both split rent and did everything equally. Yet, there were times when she felt that emptiness. Like there was something he kept from her. Something important.

It was none of her business, she wasn't going to pry into his personal life, but it disturbed her a lot, and it made their relationship complicated. If only he would open up and just tell her. He didn't have to keep it a secret. 

What ever it was, she could see that was hurting him it was so obvious. Even if he did hide it behind his cheeky silly grins, or jokes, especially when she tried to ask him about it, he would change the subject, and start talking about something else.

_~Never do believe my words_

_  When I try telling you my story_

_  Have no reason, still don't trust me~_

How long did it take for her to realize what the emptiness was? A little too much time. The fact was Duo just didn't trust her to be around his friends or any of her guy friends. Why? It was him she loved, why couldn't he see that?

Wufei always called him a braided _baka. She was starting to think it was true. No matter how many times she had told him they were just friends, he took it upon himself not to believe it._

In other words, he chose to hurt himself, rather than to listen to her. Duo _no baka_! He confused her so much, it was irritating to the point of her wanting to take walks alone, which he didn't like.

_~No I'm not a cheat or liar~_

What made him think she was cheating or lying to him? It was unfair they way he accused her of seeing Wufei or Heero behind his back. What gave him that idea? It was stupid. Which lead to an uncalled for argument, and she would leave to spend the night a Rei's, because she didn't want to argue with him about nothing.

_~She brought love_

_  She brought joy_

_  She brought what she brought_

_  Thought you'd never see again~_

Duo had a girlfriend before her, Hilde. Quatre had been the one to tell her. It hurt because he never mentioned it. Usagi's lips quivered with envy. Duo really loved her; clearly she loved him too, at the time anyway, which was a year ago, before she met him. They were together for a year, the photograph way proof.

She held it firmly, her hand a little shaky. Duo still looked the same, except he looked happier than she had ever seen him look. They stood in front of what looked like some kind of junkyard, both smiling. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, while she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Hilde was indeed beautiful, with short hair, and blue eyes. Ironically, she was the one with short hair, while Duo had long brown hair. What did Hilde have that she didn't? Perhaps he had been happier with her. Who knows? He would tell her, wouldn't he?

_~She cheats and lied_

_  Made you cry_

_  Said goodbye_

_  Bodies numb~_

She had only seen Hilde in person one, and that was when she had been taking a walk with Wufei at during Chinese New Year.

"Stupid _Onna_." Wufei had remarked, glaring at an unknown figure.

"_Nani_?" Usagi looked at him, questioning.

Wufei narrowed his eyes, and pointed a finger, "That's Hilde." 

She followed his direction, a saw a young dark haired woman, clinging to a taller man with almost the same shade of hair. A gasp escaped her lips, covering her mouth with a hand, realizing who it was. "Mamoru…" she whispered. Now it made sense, she must have been the woman he left her for.

Wufei took notice of her expression, "What is it?"

Usagi looked away, her fists clenched, "My ex-boyfriend."

"The one she's with?" he asked.

She nodded, frowning at them, "Mamoru."

"Hm." he scowled. "The one Duo caught her in bed with. I guess that means you and him were dumped for sorry replacements."

The comment surprised her, was it some king of joke? If it was, then it made her laugh.

_~Think you're never gonna feel again~_

"Hilde had been seeing someone else the whole time they were together. After he caught her in bed with Mamoru, Hilde left Duo, he wasn't his same old cheery self." Heero told Usagi, his eyes on the screen of his laptop, "Not that it was any of my business, but Duo didn't deserve to be hurt like that, and it seemed like she didn't even care."

"Really?" Usagi asked.

Heero nodded, "I could never understand what he saw in her."

"That bad ne?""

"_Hai_, he wouldn't even date any girl, much less look at one." The Japanese ex-pilot explained, typing a few keys on his computer, not looking at her.

Usagi shook her head, "How could Hilde do that to Duo?" she asked herself.

_~Then what do you know_

_  You take it slow_

_  Here comes joy~_

After three years of anger and hurt, Usagi finally decided that being with Mamoru was not her choosing, instead of making herself love Mamoru because of destiny. He had left her for another woman, leaving her feeling betrayed, humiliated, and furious. Not because she cared, but because she wasted her time on him.

It was a day to feel good, so she decided she would go and buy The Three Lights new album. Hard to believe they came back to Earth, yet it was refreshing. Seiya was back. As soon as she found out where they were, she would either go see them or just go to one of their concerts.

"Found it." Usagi smiled, picking up a CD with The Three Lights picture on the cover. They hadn't changed at all. Then, as she was staring at the picture of one of her best friends, a male voice caught her attention.

"_Every little step I take, you will be there_." the voice sang in a hushed tone, humming the rest of the song. Clearly it was an eighties American song, but it sounded good. Curiously, she turned, and came face to face with a pair of deep violet eyes that belonged to a rather handsome guy with brown long hair done into a braid.

He smiled sideways, "Three Lights fan ne?" he asked.

She nodded lightly, put into a trance by him, "_Hai." _

"My name is Duo Maxwell." he introduced himself, extending a hand.

"Tsukino Usagi, but just call me Usagi." she replied, taking his hand, and shaking it lightly.

After the introductions, and purchasing their CD's, and they left the music store together. He invited her to some cappuccino, and she accepted. They talked about anything, getting to know each other.

_~Things go smooth~_

"So what do you say to a movie?" Duo asked, sipping his coffee.

Usagi blushed, taken back, "I guess so. I mean we just met and…" her voice trailed off.

Duo chuckled, grinning, "I know, but I'd really like to get to know you."

Still a little embarrassed, Usagi nodded, "Alright." she agreed, it had to be some sort of charm, she just couldn't resist.

_~But dreams just around bend~_

Duo certainly gave her a great first impression of himself, a great date, and a great first kiss. A few days later that is, on their eighth date, when they had finished surfing, and the sun was setting.

"Bunny?" Duo whispered into her ear, calling her by the nickname he had given her because of her cute hairstyle, sliding his arms around her shoulders.

"_Hai_." she answered, looking over her shoulder, making eye contact with him.

"May I kiss you?" he requested, stopping, and turning her around so they faced each other.

She flushed, and smiled at the same time, placing her hands on his shoulders, "You don't have to ask Duo-kun." she said softly.

He smiled also, titled her chin up, placing his other hand on her cheek, and leaned forward. Her eyes closed as his lips covered hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

From that point on, he kept asking her out until they decided that they would go steady, just like the old fashioned way. There was no questioning it, Usagi had fallen for him in everyway, and it looked like he did too.

_~Don't blame me for jealousies_

_  Or insecurities~_

There were so many memories Usagi reflected on during her short walk to her and Duo's apartment, it was evening then. From the first time they met, to their current affairs. For sure, she was trying to figure out what she could do to heal the pain that Hilde had caused.

"Duo-kun, I'm back." she said as she entered the living room, after taking off her jacket and shoes.

"Took you long enough." he said in a mildly harsh tone, not looking up from the TV set, eating Chinese take out.

A sarcastic grin framed his face as he turned a looked at her, arching an eyebrow, "You must think I'm stupid Usagi. You were with him weren't you?"

"_Nani!_" What are you thinking!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock at the accusation, "Seiya is just a friend."

Duo closed his eyes, keeping the same expression, "Yeah right."

She hated it when he did this. Blaming her for something she didn't do. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "You know, you really are a _baka_. I am not Hilde!" There she said it, to his face, which caused his eyes to fly wide open, his jaw dropping in the process, speechless.

_~Please see_

_  Cause I wouldn't do that to you~_

"I can't stop you from being jealous, but this is just too much." Usagi bowed her head, her eyes sad, "What makes you think I'm cheating on you?" Duo didn't answer, his eyes downcast. "I've bee hurt too you know, but I didn't treat you like this. There's no way I could hurt you." she sobbed, glancing up at him, then ran into their bedroom, slamming the door.

_~Don't smother me (with misery)_

_  Accusing me (of polygamy)_

_  If not the trust (then we have what)~_

Usagi cried into her pillow, feeling overwhelmed. No matter how hard she tried, Duo would just not trust her. What did he want from her? It was not really acting possessive or some sort of fatal attraction, it was just the fact that he thought she was cheating, which she wasn't. She loved him too much. Even with Mamoru she didn't cheat, still she was the one who got hurt.

_~Gotta be strong (oh keep holding on)~_

A minute later, a knock on the door startled her, "Bunny…Can I come in?" Duo asked.

Usagi curled up, clutching her pillow, not bothering to dry her eyes, "Sure." she said weakly, still crying.

  
The door opened and Duo walked in, wearing an expression of shame, his usual cheerful expression over come with a sad one. He stood by her bedside, staring down at her, but she didn't look at him, instead she closed her eyes, wondering what he had to say.

He sat down beside her, and whipped away a few stay tears, "_Gomen ne Usagi." he apologized._

Usagi looked away, "How many times are you going to say that Duo?"

With a sigh, Duo bowed his head, "As many times as I have to."

Usagi opened her eyes at that, and stared at him, her eyes flickering when she saw his expression. She sat up and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned against it, covered her hand with his.

_~Wanna second chance with this love_

_  This romance_

_  Wanna make it last~_

This had to be the first time Usagi had ever seen him so sad. She was so used to seeing him cheerful, with his cheeky side grin, cracking a joke. Hesitantly, she leaned up and kissed his tears away, when her lips reached his cheek, he turned so that their lips met.

His kiss was soft at first, and then he deepened it, until it became completely passionate. Usagi moaned into his mouth as his tongue entered her mouth, exploring. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, closing her eyes, feeling an arm wrap around her wais, the other stroking her cheek.

Next thing she knew, as their kiss continued, she felt him pushing her onto her back, until he was on top of her. His hands ran up and down her waist, hinting to her what would happen next if they didn't stop, but she didn't want him to. This was going to be her first time, and it was something she wanted, for him to be her first.

_~Forget your past_

_  She hurt you bad_

_  Let's start anew~_

Usagi began unbuttoning his shirt, but his hand caught hers. "Usagi?" he whispered, looking into her eyes, searching them. "Do you really want to do this?"

She smiled softly, nodding, "Very much Duo." she responded, placing her hand behind his head, pulling him into another kiss.

_~Yes that means me and you_

_  Gonna make it through_

_  But you must give trust a try~_

"Duo?" Usagi whispered into his ear while he kissed her neck.

"_Ne_?" he replied, pausing to look at her.

She grinned, "Please take down your hair."

  
He chuckled, and did as he was told, propping himself on one elbow, unbraiding his hair. When he was done, his long brown hair flared out, trailing past is back.

Usagi stared at in it awe, and reached out to touch it, running her finger though the silky trestles. He let her fingers roam, and leaned against her chest, closing his eyes. She rested her chin on his shoulder, in haling the fresh scent of his cologne.

"Bunny?"

"_Hai_." she answered, nibbling his earlobe.

He touched her odangos, then her pigtails, "It's your turn to take down your hair."

Usagi giggled, leaning back, and did what was asked. Her long blond hair fell around her shoulders and down her back. Duo pushed her bangs from her face, and took her in his arms, in haling the sunflower scent coming from her hair, running his fingers through the soft strands.

_~Gotta be strong_

_  With this love _

_  Hold on~_

Duo edged Usagi onto her back again, his lips on her neck. She leaned into the pillows, running her hands up and down his back. His lips were so soft as he kissed his way to her shoulder, edging her shirt off. Soon, they both shed their clothing, and passion seemed to consume them.

~Gotta trust in me

  And we will see true victory

  We'll love with ease~

Their lips touched in another deep and passionate kiss. Duo hesitated at first, but Usagi assured him with her pleading eyes that it was what she wanted. There love making began then. It was painful for her, but Duo took it slow and easy. He knew this was her first time, so he was gentle. 

He made love to her so perfectly, it was like a fantasy, one she just couldn't grasp. Maybe it resembled a love movie scene, but that was fine by her. Duo showed her pleasure she couldn't dream of. It drove her over the edge. There was no way she would allow anyone but Duo to touch her in this way.

_~Baby please trust in me_

_  It'll be heavenly_

_  But you must give trust a try~_

Usagi sighed, resting her head on Duo's chest, leaning into his embrace as his arms held her close. "Duo." she said, stroking the side of his neck.

"Yeah." he said, looking at her, smiling tenderly.

She returned the smile, "Do you want to go to The Three Lights concert with me tomorrow night?" she asked. "Seiya gave me two front row tickets, center stage."

Duo kissed her cheek, "Sure Bunny."

"Really?" she beamed, her eyes twinkling.

He nodded, "_Hai_."

"_Sugoi_." Usagi closed her eyes, yawning, and then fell asleep in his arms.

_~You got burned_

_  You got bruised_

_  You got~_

After the concert, which was one of the best Three Light one's she had ever been to. Her and Duo stopped by an arcade, to play a few video games. Seiya had tossed her a red rose, which she now wore in her hair. Duo had lightened up on the jealous and was polite when they went backstage to congratulate Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. It was at the arcade that two certain people ruined their evening.

Usagi was in the middle of playing King of Fighters when Duo suddenly grabbed her and starting kissing her. Confused, she pulled away, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. That's when her eyes flickered over the couple that had just walked in, Hilde and Mamoru, they were holding hands, and with some nerve, Hilde walked over and smiled sweetly at Duo. "Hi Duo." she greeted him.

"Hey _Odango Atama_." Mamoru grinned at her, calling her by a name she hated. Usagi felt the anger rush through her, "Hi." she said tightly, forcing a thin smile.

"Hi Hilde." Duo said, with a fake grin.

_~So you got a kick outta that_

_  Unhealthy shit_

_  You said to she~_

"We have to go, nice to see you again." Duo waved, grabbing Usagi's hand, and dragging her out of the arcade.

Usagi was silent as she thought about what just happened. Then she froze, jerking her hand out of Duo's.

"_Nani_?" Duo questioned, staring at her, confused.

Fury seemed to fill her entire being, her glare was serve, and without thinking, she lifted a hand, and slapped Duo as hard as she could across the face. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled, unshed tears in eyes.

"Usagi…" Duo's voice trailed off, rubbing a hand against his reddening cheek, his eyes wide.

_~You'd please her needs_

_  Whatever it may be~_

"You used me just to make Hilde jealous." she accused him, her voice shaky.

"What gave you that idea?" Duo questioned.

Usagi scowled, "What you just did."

Duo frowned slightly, puzzled, "What did I do?"

"You are so clueless!" Usagi snapped.

"I'm clueless?" Duo blinked, lost.

Tears fell from Usagi's eyes, staining her cheeks. Without another word, she turned and ran, ignoring Duo's yells.

_~Still she'd cheat_

_  On her back again for the money~_

"Usagi!" she heard Duo's voice calling after her, but she wouldn't stop running. Their relationship didn't mean anything after all. She was just someone he used to make another jealous. How could he do that to her? Hilde was the one he loved, not her. How could she be so blind?

_~Now leave from it_

_  You grow from it_

_  Get over it~_

It amazed her that Duo managed to catch up to her, grab her by her wrists, and pin her to a wall. "Let go of me Duo!" she demanded.

"_Dame_." he disagreed. "I'm not letting you leave me, not like this."

"Then how." she sneered at him.

"You not leaving me Usagi." he promised, leaning closer to her, staring at her with determination.

Usagi looked away, her eyes downcast, "What makes you think that? You are the one who won't let Hilde go." he chuckled, shaking his head, "What's so funny?"

"You jumped to conclusion Bunny. Hilde is accent history. I just wanted to show her she a let good thing slip through her fingers."

Usgai stared at him, uncertainty in her ocean blue eyes, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "_Hai_. I wasn't using you for anything, why would I?"

_~I won't take the blame_

_  So don't_

_  Cause I ain't having it~_

"Usagi I love you, why would I want to hurt you." Duo stated, lessening his grip.

Usagi gasped, her eyes flickering in disbelief,"You love me?"

With a warm smile, Duo took both of her hands in his, gently squeezing them. "Do you want me to say it a thousand times?" he joked.

"Duo…" Usagi closed her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks.

She felt Duo pull her into a warm embrace, holding her against himself. "Usagi." he whispered.

"_Gomen ne_ Duo-kun." she sobbed into his shoulder.

Duo rested his chin on her shoulder, "For what Bunny?"

"For slapping you, and yelling at you."

He leaned back, and cupped her face in his palms, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I should be the one apologizing Usagi. For my jealously, and insecurities. Your not Hilde, and I wouldn't want you to be. I was hurt by her but you got me through it, and I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you."

Usagi stared into his sincere violet eyes, surprised, "Truly?"

"_Hai_."

She smiled weakly, her eyes flickering, "I'll always be in love with you Duo."

Duo's eyes held joy, and his lips curved into a soft smile.

_~Don't push me out the door~_

They stared into each other's eyes a moment before their lips met.

_~I wouldn't do that to you~_

Side Note: The song Duo is singing happens to be one of my faves from the 80's, Bobby Brown's Every Little Step I Take.

Oh and King of Fighters is also my favorite video game!


End file.
